Naming later
by Commander of Fire
Summary: This is the sequel to All Alone. AstridxHiccup, BlazexToothless. Once again I own nothing. Rated for strong language and silent lemon. Keep flames to a minimum. I have no title yet, but once i get a good title i fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Years later.

It's been two long years since we were banished, since Astrid was killed in that final battle we had against the villagers of Berk, and since Toothless and I have been alone. I sat in the same cave we found the day before Astrid and Blaze were killed and Toothless lay on the damp ground snoring. I dug in my pocket and pulled out the headband Astrid had given me the day she died. I sighed and thought, '_I should have been there when you were hit by that bolder, and I could have taking the hit. At least this way you'd still be here._'

I placed the headband on my head, not caring that it made me look girly. I sighed as if I could feel Astrid punching my arm again. I looked over to Toothless and saw he was having a harder time sleeping now and I knew why. He missed Blaze as much as I missed Astrid. I walked over to him, scratched him behind his ear and said, "I know buddy, I miss them too."

After hearing Toothless begin to snore again, I leaned against the wall of the cave and slept as best as I could.

Violent from the sun peered into the cave and woke us both up. I looked at Toothless and said, "Want some fish buddy?"

He snarled and walked away. Lately he's been lagging. Not eating, not wanting to fly and I've been getting worried about him. I followed him outside the cave and said, "Toothless, it's been two years, we both have to get over the face that Astrid and Blaze are gone." I petted his head and continued, "I don't like it anymore than you do pal."

Toothless dragged his front claw towards me and moved it away, revealing a tooth underneath. I looked at Toothless and asked, "Is that one of Blaze's teeth?"

He heaved a heavy sighed and I got the hint. Before Blaze died she gave Toothless one of her teeth just like Astrid had given me her headband. Toothless snatched the tooth away and protected it like it was Blaze. I sighed and said, "You could keep the tooth, I really don't care, but eat something."

Toothless reentered the cave and took a fish, gulping it down and then continued to stare and protect the tooth. I looked to the heavens and whispered, "I don't know if you're in Valhalla Astrid and Blaze, but I want you both to know Toothless and I miss you both." I looked at Toothless and continued to whisper, "Toothless mostly misses Blaze and I mostly miss you Astrid."

I walked over to Toothless and tried to pet him. He growled, took the tooth and moved away from me. I sighed and said, "Alright buddy, I'll leave you alone for a while."

I sat in a corner and thought about Astrid.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Daydream and a Nightmare.

I snapped out of my train of thought when I saw Toothless running out of the cave. I followed him when I heard him making a noise of happiness. I looked at him and said, "I haven't heard a sound of happiness from you since…well you know."

He ignored me and looked out into the sky. I continued to look at him and asked, "What? Do you want to go fly?"

Again, he ignored me and I decided to look out into the sky as well. My eyes widened when I saw a Deadly Nadder flying around the sky…and a blonde 17-year-old female Viking. I shook my head in disbelief and thought, '_It can't be Astrid and Blaze. They've been dead for the past two years._'

As I continued to convince myself that Astrid was gone, I felt the ground rubble. I looked up and again, my eyes widened as Astrid, the same Astrid that was killed, jumped off of the saddle and walked up to me and Blaze walked up to Toothless. I shook my head and stuttered, "As-Astrid you can't be here. You…you're dead."

Astrid smiled at me and slugged me in the arm and said, "That's for stuttering." She then grabbed my caller and kissed me on the cheek and she said, "That's for everything else."

I rubbed my eyes. When I reopened my eyes Astrid and Blaze were gone. I looked at Toothless and his face dropped and he became cold and distant again.

We both went back inside the cave. Toothless went into the back of the cave and looked at Blaze's tooth. I was pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what just happened, "It doesn't make any sense. Maybe Toothless and I have been in this cave too long. I guess we could go for a fly tonight."

"May Blaze and I go with you two?" I turned and jumped back. Astrid half dressed standing literally two feet away from me, looking as if she had just taking a bath.

I tried to touch her, but as my hand got neat her, she vanished again. I pulled my hand back and thought, '_I must've eaten some bad fish or something. I'm not going crazy._' I turned my head and called, "Toothless, let's go for a little ride."

Hearing him sigh gave me the idea that he wasn't in the mood, but he walked up to me. I got on the saddle, opened his fin and he arched his wings. As I was clearing my head, I didn't notice where Toothless was going. He started to head for an island, more specifically Berk. Seeing the old, destroyed village brought back some memories, some good, like when Toothless and I first met and got revenge for Astrid and Blaze, and some bad, like when Astrid and Blaze were killed. When we landed we saw bones of the villagers and dragons hanging throughout the village. Ignoring it we walked towards the tombs we had made for Astrid and Blaze. As we approached the tombs, we saw that they were tampered with and now emptied. We ran up to the tombs and I yelled, "Who the fuck will do something like this?" I looked at Toothless and saw he was just as angry as I am. I hopped back on the saddle and we left the village in a heartbeat, as if we could feel an evil presence.

After a day of unusual events Toothless and I were ready to rest. I closed my eyes and saw Astrid walking up to me on a beach. She threw her arms around me and said, "I missed you."

I half smiled and said, "I missed you too."

We were about to kiss when I heard Astrid laughing maniacally. I looked at her and she turned into a skeleton, and a skeleton Blaze jumped out of the shadows behind her. She looked at me with dark, cold eyes and said, "It's your fault we're dead and it's your fault our tombs were disturbed!"

Astrid took her battle axe and began to swing at me. I ran, not wishing to take the change of dying. I looked around as I ran and saw I was running through a dead forest. I saw Toothless sitting on a rock in the center of the forest. I ran up to him and yelled, "You have to help me buddy!"

Toothless looked at me, his eyes pure white. He opened his mouth as if he was going to attack me and then he turned to dust. I looked around and continued to hear Astrid's laughing and she said, "Toothless can't save you!"

Astrid jumped down from the dead trees and swung her axe at me. I jumped up and looked around and saw Toothless in the middle of the cave. I walked up to him and said, "Toothless is that you bud?"

He looked at me. His eyes were as green as they usually are. I sighed and said, "I'm just checking. Go back to sleep,"

He buried his head under his wing and I heard him scuff. I looked outside the cave and whispered, "What's going on? Could Astrid and Blaze still be alive? No, impossible,"

I stayed up for the rest of the night, listening to the sound of the nightly air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Voices

Days have passed since the strange dreams happened. I was getting tired, but refused to sleep until I figured out what's happening. I looked at Toothless who was outside, sunbathing or something…I really don't know. I sighed, looking Astrid's headband over and thought, '_Are you trying to tell us something? Are you two alive and out there somewhere?_'

I looked up and saw Toothless staring at me. I was confused until I heard a loud growl and got the idea…he was hungry. I tossed him a fish and continued to think, '_And if you are alive, why didn't you try to seek us out until just now?_'

I looked out of the entrance of the cave and saw everything was calm and still, as if there was nothing to fear. I listened to the birds outside and the wind blow calmly. I yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep. I slowly closed my eyes and heard, "Hiccup! Hiccup, you have to help us!"

I sprung up and yelled, "Astrid! Astrid where are you!"

"Hiccup, please help!" After that the voice began to fade.

I looked over at Toothless, who was given me and concerned looked. I knew what he was thinking, the same thing I told him. Astrid and Blaze are gone.

I shook my head and saw he was now looking around the cave, hissing and growling as he did. I grew concerned and thought, '_It can't be happening again! Astrid and Blaze are dead! They died two years ago!_'

Every time I tried to convince myself that they were gone, the more strange events happen, and the more I believe they really _are_ alive. I sighed, believing the gods hated us and were playing tricks on us. I looked up and said, "We're going to get some fresh air buddy."

Hopping on the saddle and opening his fin, Toothless took off in a flash. I stared ahead of us and heard Astrid's voice cry out, "Hiccup, we're on the deserted island!"

I looked around. The only two islands we knew were Berk and that one island we were on after banished. I looked at Toothless and said, "Toothless, you remember that island we were on after we were banished from Berk?" He huffed and I ordered, "Take us there buddy!"

He made a sharp turn and flew south. A few moments later, the island came into view. We landed in front of the same villagers from two years ago. They gasped signing that they remembered us. As I walked up to them one of the villagers cried out, "We gave you the medicine two years ago! We have done nothing to your friend!"

I grabbed the villager and pinned him against one of the huts and yelled, "Where are they? Where are Astrid and Blaze!"

I looked at the High Prettiest hut and charged at it while the villagers yelled after me, "Don't go in there!"

Ignoring them, I opened the door and saw a mummified body of the High Prettiest on the bed. One of the villagers walked up to me and said, "We told you not to go in here."

I looked at the villager, anger twisted my face and I yelled, "What kind of sick fucks are you! Where are Astrid and Blaze! Answer me!"

Toothless came up behind the villager and the villager held his hands up in fear and said, "We don't know. Once you left with the medicine no other intruders trespassed on our island."

I slammed my fist against the tree and looked at Toothless. He wanted to kill the villager, but I shook my head and said, "Don't bother Toothless. It'll be a waste of your time." I looked at the villager and warned, "If I come back here and see Astrid and Blaze, I promise you this, Toothless and I will make sure you bastards end up like you High Prettiest!"

Toothless and I took off, leaving the villagers in fear. While we were flying I heard Astrid's voice again, "Hiccup, you and Toothless have to stop them!"

I closed my eyes and thought, '_That's enough! Astrid and Blaze are gone!_'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The vision and the rescue.

We flew around for what felt like hours, seeing if we could find any trace of Astrid and Blaze. I began to doze off and Toothless' fin closed. We landed in a lake which woke me, just enough to get out of the water. Once out of the water, Toothless looked at me and growled and hissed at me. I yawned and said, "Sorry buddy, unlike you I didn't get much sleep this past week. Maybe we could rest,"

Toothless walked away and I lay on the ground. I stared at the sky for a few brief seconds and then fell asleep. I reopened my eyes to see I was on an island covered in flames. Looking around, I saw that I was on the dragons' old island. I decided to look around, thinking it might another sign to where Astrid and Blaze might be, if they really are alive. While looking, I saw a huge dragon sitting next to the bones of the Red Death, and above the dragon was Astrid and Blaze, tied up. I shook my head and thought, '_Is this really happening? Are they alive and being held captive?_'

Hearing Astrid and Blaze yell and growl I snapped out of my sleep. I looked around and saw it the sun setting so I looked at Toothless and said, "One more time Toothless! I think I know where Astrid and Blaze are!"

Once I said those words Toothless came charging at my, picked me up with his mouth and placed my on the saddle and he arched his wings and took off like a bullet. We flew towards the island and just like my dream the entire island was surrounded by fire. We found some land that was fire free and we landed. We looked around when we heard, "Hiccup, Toothless, we're up here!"

We looked up and saw Astrid and Blaze tied up just like my dream, which meant there was that huge dragon somewhere on this island. Toothless was jumping up, trying to save them when I told him, "Hold on Toothless, there's one obstacle to go."

We both looked around and head a deep growl. We looked towards the bones of the Red Death and saw the huge dragon. I jumped back onto Toothless and said, "Let's show this beast what happened to the last Dragon Leader, buddy."

Opening his fin, we took to the sky with the dragon following us. Toothless flew into a cloud of dark smoke, leading this dragon into the same trap. Once I knew we had vanished from the dragon I said, "Aright buddy, you know the drill."

We flew higher into the smoke cloud and we then turned around and started to shot the dragon's wings. This time, it was more dangerous, this dragon never missed, just like Toothless. The dragon opened its mouth and exhaled fire and Toothless and I saw our shot and took it, shooting a fireball into the dragon's mouth. There was a huge explosion and we landed and untied Astrid and Blaze. While we waited for the dust to clear I asked, "How are you and Blaze still alive? Toothless and I saw you two die two years ago."

"We really weren't dead," Astrid replied and I was confused, "It's kind of hard to explain, we were alive, but barely."

I nodded slightly and saw the dust started to clear. The dragon stood before us and I said, "The damn thing survived?"

Toothless and I took to the sky once again and we flew around the dragon's head and started to annoy it. Once it grew annoyed and confused Toothless shot four fireballs into the dragon's mouth and it exploded. We rejoined Astrid and Blaze on the ground and Astrid said, "There's no that thing is surviving that."

The dust cleared once again and the dragon continued to stand for a few minutes, and then crashed onto the ground. Not taking any more chances Astrid got on Blaze and I reopened Toothless' fin left the island. While flying, I looked over towards Astrid and Blaze and thought, '_I pray to the gods this is not an illusion and you two really are with us._'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The heroes' rewards.

We returned to the cave and Astrid looked at me and Toothless and asked, "Do you two mind waiting out here for a few minutes?"

Me and Toothless looked at each other and we both shrugged and I said, "Uh…sure."

Astrid and Blaze walked into the cave while Toothless and I waited outside like we were asked. While we were waiting, I looked at Toothless and asked, "Do you think they're really here with us bud?"

Toothless looked at the cave, and then back and me, smiled and purred. I gave a weak smile and said, "I hope so too buddy."

About a half an hour passed and Astrid cried, "Toothless, Blaze wants to see you and Hiccup, I want to see you."

We walked inside the cave. Astrid was behind a rock and said, "Toothless, Blaze is in the back of the cave."

Toothless then left us and went into the back of the cave. I looked at Astrid and asked, "Why did you ask us to wait outside?"

Astrid came out from hiding and my jaw dropped. Astrid was wearing nothing but her under garments. I shook my head and said, "Now I know I'm dreaming."

Astrid smiled, walked up to me and punched me in the arm, which really hurt and she asked, "Now do you think you're dreaming?"

I shook my head and asked, "So mind telling me what's up?"

Astrid continued to smile and she said, "Well, Blaze and I wanted to show our thanks to you and Toothless."

Not knowing what to say, I just used my signature goofy grin. She then kissed me and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground and she was on top of me, both of us moaning slightly and sweating. She was bouncing up and down as she moaned, "Oh fuck yeah…oh Odin yes Hiccup!"

I felt a strange feeling slithering down my spine and I moaned, "Astrid, I'm coming."

She started bouncing faster and said, "Wait for me!"

We both started to low moans, only to moan one last time really loudly, but they were covered up by the two dragons growling. She fell down beside me, both of us panting and I handed her, her headband and said, "I'm guessing you're going to want this back."

She smiled and said, "Keep it,"

I placed the headband down again and asked, "How…how did you and Blaze survive?"

She continued to pant, but said, "Like I said, it's hard to explain. I guess the bolder didn't hit us head-on and we were only unconscious. But it was nice of you and Toothless to make us those tombs."

She then fell asleep and I smiled. I kissed her on the nose and fell asleep myself. I woke up from the sun's rays and saw Astrid was gone. I looked all over and yelled, "Astrid! Astrid, where'd you go?"

"Calm down," I heard Astrid's voice. I turned my head and saw her walking through the entrance of the cave with Blaze behind her. I sighed as she said, "Blaze and I were only down by the lake, washing up."

I walked up to her and did what I thought was my last mistake. _I_ punched _her_ and said, "That's for scaring _me_."

Astrid looked at my wide eyes and punched me in my shoulder and then again in my arm and she said, "That's for hitting me."

"I guess I deserved that." I said, rubbing my arm and shoulder.

She then smiled at me, kissed me and said, "That's for saving our asses yesterday."

I smirked and said, "And I deserved that too."

I got dressed and Toothless came out from the back off the cave and we all went for a ride.

Once again, this is the end due to the results of writers block.


End file.
